


Cause and Effect

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Series: High Spots High [16]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Uuuuh. I'm not sorry., it's the start of a rivalry kids., let kenny live., normalize kissing your friends tbh, there's a lot happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: The Bullet Club always ate lunch in the courtyard if they could. Kenny felt like owning the courtyard tables was a massive accomplishment when it comes to being on the very top of the food chain. The courtyard wooden tables, weathered and gross, were prime real estate. If you controlled the benches, at least in Kenny’s opinion, you controlled the rest of the school. The weather, however, had started to turn. It was dismal outside, an uncharacteristic winter chill had blown in from somewhere to the west and had frosted over the benches. Annoying. Thus it was decided that today would be the last day they spent soaking up the sun’s rays during school.--Kenny Omega has a chip on his shoulder and it's absolutely Jon Moxley's fault. Only issue is, he doesn't know much about him. How is he supposed to start a feud if he doesn't know anything about his new rival?
Series: High Spots High [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Kudos: 8





	1. So. About That Mox Kid...

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy kids, it's your favorite Kenny stan mod again. Back on that shit. Anyway, we had a discussion about the school dynamics. There was an idea. I ran with it. Probably prematurely. But anyway. Dramatic kids are dramatic. Please enjoy. As usual, if you have suggestions, let us know!  
> -Mod Captain Dick

“I’m-- - I’m sorry you did what?” Kenny scoffed, hands on his hips, brow furrowed and definitely very angry. 

“I said-- -Come on, Kenny! That Moxley kid came in and told me to give up the mascot, Kenny! Have you seen that guy? He’s definitely been to prison! I didn’t want to die, Kenny! Whatever stupid thing you had planned wasn’t worth my life!” Flip’s hands were on his own chest and he was pleading with Kenny from where he sat on one of the locker room benches in nothing but his underwear. 

One of Kenny’s hands came up to pinch at the bridge of his nose as he hung his head just a little. Of all the stupid wrenches to put in his plan, this was by far the worst one. No, he hadn’t seen that Moxley kid before. As far as he knew, he rarely showed up for school in the first place. Not that Kenny didn’t know about the rumors, of course. Flip was understandably shaken by the idea of Jon Moxley kicking his ass if he didn’t give in to his demands.

But being understandable didn’t make Kenny any more in possession of the mascot, nor did it quell his anger any. The teen put both hands on his hips again and leaned his head way back to study the fluorescent lights above him. “I can’t believe you did this to me, Flip.” It was a disappointed sigh when he spoke it and Kenny shook his head again, tutting mostly to himself. “You’ll never be able to join Bullet Club. Not with that attitude. Certainly not now, given how royally you’ve fucked up my plans, Flip.” 

Flip’s reaction to being told that he could never join Bullet Club was priceless, and if Kenny was in a better mindset to appreciate it, he would have maybe snapped a picture. But he wasn’t. Flip scrubbed his hands over his face before he let them fall into his lap, and gave Kenny a look like he was a kicked puppy. He might have whimpered. Kenny was far too lost in thought to notice, though. 

“You’re not serious, right Kenny? Jokes?”

“No no. I’m serious Flip. You blew it, buddy. You blew it. What did that asshole say he wanted with it, Flip?” Kenny snapped his fingers in front of Flip’s face as the younger student seemed to turn his attention to the floor instead of on Kenny. “I don’t have all day to rectify your mistakes, Flip. Did he say what he wanted?”

Forlornly, Flip shook his head. Kenny tutted again, this time entirely to himself. Of course Moxly hadn’t. Because that would give someone the chance to take it back. Which meant that Kenny had to figure out a new way to sneak around during the game without arousing suspicion. He wasn’t even supposed to be at the game. But he had nothing better to do and he wanted to watch a couple meatheads throw each other around. On top of that, the game was a great excuse to vandalize the gym, which wouldn’t be utilized until the dance. 

If Kenny had the mascot, no one would think twice about him coming back into the school gymnasium to leave a Bullet Club sized prank in the middle of the polished wooden floorboards. 

Now he had to nix that plan completely. And it was all Flip Gordon’s fault.   
And Jon Moxley’s fault. 

Kenny tapped his chin thoughtfully as he turned on the heel of his sneakers and moved to let himself out of the locker room. “Well, Moxley. You got yourself noticed. I hope you’re very happy.” Because now he was coming for him. 

\---

The Bullet Club always ate lunch in the courtyard if they could. Kenny felt like owning the courtyard tables was a massive accomplishment when it comes to being on the very top of the food chain. The courtyard wooden tables, weathered and gross, were prime real estate. If you controlled the benches, at least in Kenny’s opinion, you controlled the rest of the school. The weather, however, had started to turn. It was dismal outside, an uncharacteristic winter chill had blown in from somewhere to the west and had frosted over the benches. Annoying. Thus it was decided that today would be the last day they spent soaking up the sun’s rays during school. 

Nick Jackson had scrambled up into the large tree that cast a small amount of shade over the table and was enjoying his sack lunch from the branches above them. Kenny sat on the table, long legs just barely touching the sloping ground. The grass was brittle and brown, the weed infested stone paths across the courtyard were barren. A chilly breeze ruffled the unruly curls atop the leader of Bullet Club’s head. He frowned at the hole in his jeans, picking at it thoughtfully. 

Marty’s back pressed against Kenny’s as he took up the other side of the tabletop, mindful of the splinters he could get if he moved without being very calculated about it. He pushed his sunglasses (that he definitely didn’t need given the gloomy and overcast disposition of the sky at present) up his nose a little bit. Adam shifted where he sat next to Marty, on the actual bench, lunch in his lap. Matt sat opposite of him so they had to look over Marty’s middle to make eye contact. He’d eaten his lunch in algebra. And he’d been very sneaky about it, since you’re not allowed to eat in that class. He did leave a lovely pile of crumbs for the mice that he was certain infested the school though and as long as he didn’t sit there tomorrow, he’d be fine. 

An uncharacteristic silence had fallen over the group. The creaking of one of the outside doors echoed uncomfortably around the enclosed courtyard. Kenny looked up. Flip Gordon shuffled his way across, bundled up with his arms full of his books. It seemed as though someone had changed his locker combination again. Kenny tutted at him, and although it was meant to be quiet, it carried a little further than he thought it would and Flip hurried on, spurred on by the sound. 

“Alright, Kenny. What’s up. We’ve been friends forever. We can tell when something’s up.” Matt threw a leg up on the bench to take up the rest of it and turned so he could face Marty and study the back of Kenny’s head without moving too much. 

“Yeah, man. What’s up?” Nick added, from the treetop. He took a moment to lick the leftover chocolate from his snack off of his fingers before he leaned down to smack at Marty’s knee affectionately. “You can tell us, dude.” 

An incredibly world weary, disappointed, sigh fell from Kenny’s lips and he slumped a little before twisting to throw an arm around Marty’s chest. “You wouldn’t understand, boys.” 

“Try us.” This time it was Adam that piped up, and honestly he looked interested. Kenny craned his neck to get a good look at him. The tiniest hint of a smile tickled his lips. 

Hangman was a good addition to this group. He’d been right. 

“Alright. If you’re not going to stop.” How easily he gave up attempting to keep his brooding mysterious. Kenny chuckled to himself internally. “Tell me. What do any of you know about that Jon Moxley kid?” 

Furrowed brows plagued the group of boys and Matt frowned, pushing a lock of hair out of his face to tuck it back into his bun. “I dunno…. Not a lot. I know Counselor Page had to have a talk with him. Me an’ Nick were in the office hackling that suck-up, Sammy G-something. We saw him, didn’t we Nick?” 

“Yeah. I mean… There are plenty of rumors though…” Which, Nick always felt like were more interesting than the real thing. Much like his ‘Slick Nick’ nickname. No one ever had to know the real story behind that particular nickname. Let them all believe it was because he had good sleight of hand. He was never going to correct them. “You want in on some of those, man?”

Kenny shrugged but gave Marty a side hug before turning back to study the pebbles. 

“What’d he do to you?” Marty asked, turning just a little so he could pop his head up over Kenny’s shoulder to see what he was looking at. 

“Yeah. What’d he do to you?” Adam leaned in too, just to try and crowd out whatever brooding atmosphere Kenny was trying to create. Talk about theatrics. 

“That’s not the important part, guys.” 

“Well then what is, Kenny?” Matt was joining in on the crowding fest now, and Nick was making to scramble out of the tree to join the pile. 

“I just need to figure out more about him so I can get back at him. Kinda hard to fight a ghost though, isn’t it? Nobody knows anything about him?” 

“Well-- - A lot of people are saying he’s been to jail. Don’t know how true that is, but-- -” Concern had started to pepper Matt’s voice when he spoke and he shot Nick an inquisitive look. It was nice, he thought, that they didn’t need words to communicate. Nick nodded as he settled in on Matt’s side that wasn’t taken up by Marty and table. 

“You want me an’ Matt to break into the office and get his file?” 

“Yeah! It’s been a while since we’ve done something like that…” Matt was almost worried about Hangman but he didn’t say anything and he didn’t give Matt ‘snitch’ vibes so far. And that was good. 

Kenny considered this for a moment. “Not yet. But I like your thinking. I’m going to ask a few more people about him to see if that is a necessary course of action. Don’t want to jump the gun too early, Matt. We’ll put a pin in that for now. Hangman-- - You… You talk to just about everyone. Do you have anything for me?” 

Adam made a face as he racked his brains for some sort of answer to supply Kenny with that didn’t sound as lame as the one he was going to have to give. “Nah. Most’a the journalism kids stay away from him. Mostly because word on the block is he’s a bit of a bully. Mean. I mean-- - I heard he intimidated the shit outta Flip at the game recently. Poor kid.” Kenny nodded. He’d have also offered condolences if he hadn’t also intimidated the shit out of Flip at the game. But this was exactly why he needed information on Mox. 

He nodded and pulled himself up off the table, worn shoes scuffing at the cracking cement under the table as he did so. Kenny turned with a flourish and took the faces of each of the boys at the table in his hands so he could kiss the tops of their heads affectionately. 

“I appreciate each and every one of you. I have to go talk to Cody. Enjoy the rest of your lunch, boys. I’ll see you after school in the usual spot, correct?” Kenny looked pointedly at Adam and Marty, and then Matt and Nick as he scooped his backpack up off the ground where he’d tossed it. It settled easily onto his shoulders. 

Without a word, Kenny offered a little bow and a salute and turned on his heel to disappear back inside the school. 

The distant sound of the lunch bell ringing saw him out.   
The rest of the table looked at each other uneasily for a moment before they started to pack themselves up. 

“That was weird, wasn’t it?” Marty asked, pushing his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head instead, eyes bright and curious. Matt and Nick answered in unison, a look of concern on their faces,

“Yeah. Super weird.”


	2. Step Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny talks to Cody and Brandi about that Jon Moxley kid and realizes he's getting nowhere. That means that it's time to talk to his two favorite people about taking the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-ya. It's your favorite Kenny stan mod here! I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is going to be a heist chapter and this is basically filler, but enjoy it anyway.   
> I have designs.  
> Me and ThisGuyFvcks are probably going to collab on the 4th chapter~ 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Kenny inserted himself at Cody’s side with relative ease, shoulders bumping. The LaCrosse captain, dressed to the nines as usual, was seated with Brandi on one side, in the library. Kenny wasn’t sure what exactly Cody was doing here, but he wasn’t going to ask either. His own questions were more important than whatever Cody was getting up to. Brandi looked up as Kenny made himself comfortable in the chair on the other side of Cody. She lifted a neatly manicured eyebrow and studied him for a moment.

“Hey, Kenny. What’s up?” 

Offering a wide smile, Kenny inclined his head a little before responding, “I just came to see Cody. I have a couple questions… Though… If he’s busy, I suppose I could come back… Unless you have some information for me…” 

Brandi looked bored. But she nodded anyway. “I suppose that depends on what kind of information you’re looking for.”

Cody finally looked over in Kenny’s direction. Kenny shot him a bright, wide smile too. “Hi, Cody.” 

“What are we doing, Kenny?”

“Well-- - As I was explaining to the lovely Brandi, here, I came to see if perhaps you could help me.” 

It took all of Cody not to sigh begrudgingly. “Cryptic. What am I helping you with?”

“If… You have the time, I was wondering if you had any information on that Moxley kid. I know there are plenty of rumors, of course, but I thought that perhaps you’d have the best scoop, given how you have your fingers in many different pies….” Kenny didn’t sound nearly as ashamed as he probably should have. 

Cody rolled his eyes. “I assume you don’t want me to ask you why?”

“I would prefer if you didn’t.” 

Narrowing his eyes, Cody took a moment to leave what he was currently working on behind and study Kenny’s face. What a weird little man he was, he thought to himself. “Sorry to disappoint you, buddy, but I don’t know anything.” If Cody did, he wouldn’t be sharing without an actual explanation. Mostly because sure, he and Kenny were friends, but Cody also was a very busy young man. He had a lot on his plate. And honestly, he liked those Jackson boys more than he liked Kenny. Kenny had a weird alpha-male, sad boy kind of energy that Cody didn’t vibe with as well as he did with the rest of Kenny’s favorite Bullet Club members. 

Kenny looked mildly disappointed, but turned bright and hopeful eyes towards Brandi. She shook her head too, a hand snaking up Cody’s back to rub between his shoulder blades comfortingly. 

“Sorry, Kenny. I don’t know much of anything. You could try asking Sonny and Aubrey, but from what I know that Mox kid doesn’t show up a lot of the time. I heard something about truancy once. Can’t have the scoop on someone who doesn’t show up to school.” 

He supposed that was fair. Kenny frowned and turned his attention back to the table in front of him, where his hands now sat and turned all their less than helpful information over in his mind. Nothing new. Nothing good. Nothing important. Kenny might just have to go old-school with this. 

“Thanks anyway. I suppose I will see you both around, then.” Kenny got up and offered them both wide smiles and a nod. “Rehearsal, I’m assuming.” Both of them. That was probably another reason that Cody didn’t really feel like talking. Kenny couldn’t blame him for that either. If he’d been handed the short end of that particular stick, he might be brooding more than usual too. 

With that, he took his leave. 

Kenny’s hands were sunk deep in his pockets and an uncharacteristic frown had settled all too comfortably on his face as he wandered through the halls. Having a free study period was probably the best thing he’d ever asked for when transferring to Highspots High. It meant he had a little bit of time to gather his thoughts and figure out how to proceed. 

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, the conversation from earlier replayed. Matt looking at Nick. Nick saying ‘You want me and Matt to break into the office and get his file?’ Kenny contemplated the repercussions of such an act of defiance. Part of him was certain that their beloved principal Jericho wouldn’t even notice that the file was missing in the first place. He seemed to not care too much about much that wasn’t himself.

Counselor Page, on the other hand, seemed to care a lot. 

It probably wouldn’t be the smartest move to try and get that file. Then again, Kenny was never said to be the smartest man. He tapped his chin thoughtfully a few times as he wandered down the hall. His footsteps echoed off the lockers and after walking for a good two minutes, Kenny came to a conclusion. It was just lucky that his feet had carried him to the Jackson’s class without his express permission to do so. 

Kenny lingered outside the classroom before moving to look inside the class via the narrow window cut into the door of the room. His eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Matt and Nick, in the back corner, playing a game of tabletop football when the teacher had their back turned. 

Pointing rather aggressively at the two of them through the glass, Kenny set upon the hard task of getting their attention. Nick noticed him first and it made Kenny smile at the way Nick seemed to light up at the sight of him in the hallway. Nick offered a small wave, an attempt not to be distracting and kicked Matt under the table before pointing vaguely at the door. Matt turned. His smile went all wide too and Kenny waved back before gesturing with a cryptic finger curl that they should come out and meet him in the hall. Matt offered a curt nod.

Message received. 

Kenny excused himself and gave them a couple minutes to come up with an excuse to break themselves out of class and leaned effortlessly against the opposite lockers, one foot bracing against them, arms crossed over his chest. The door opened and his two favorite boys spilled out into the hallway. “Hey boys.” 

“Are we breaking into the office?” 

“Are we stealing Moxley’s record?” They asked their questions in unison as they composed themselves. Kenny peered over their shoulder to watch the door swing shut and latch before he pushed himself off the lockers to loop his arms around their collective shoulders and pull them closer so their foreheads were nearly all touching. 

“We are. And I’m going to help you. That Sammy kid can be a bit of a pill. We’re going to ask him a few things too. He seems like he might have some of the best gossip.” Kenny’s smile was wide and excited, his tone conspiratorial. He ruffled the tops of their heads affectionately before breaking the circle so he could situation himself right in the middle of them. “Why did you say that you had to leave?” 

“Nick acted like he was going to throw up.”

“I need my support brother if I’m sick, Kenny. It’s a piece of cake. No one wants to deal with two whiny Jacksons. I think they’d think it was weird if they only had one of us in their room at once.” Or maybe it’d be a relief. Probably the latter, if they were being honest. 

Kenny nodded. That made sense. He squeezed their shoulders where his hands fell as they sauntered down the hall towards the office. Kenny really was very fond of them. Which meant if they got caught, he would take the fall, no questions asked. They got plenty of detention without his help and this would be entirely his fault. 

“Alright. Ready yourselves, boys…” 

Nick grinned, an arm looping around Kenny’s back to settle on his waist, just under Matt’s. “Please, Kenny. We’ve done a lot harder things than this.”

“Yeah, Kenny,” Matt scoffed, “This is so easy, we could probably do it in our sleep. Isn’t that right, Nick? We could do this in our sleep.”

“We could do this in our sleep, Kenny, come on.” Nick scoffed in agreement. 

The fell into step next to each other. The hallway seemed to go on forever. Until it didn’t. Kenny shared mischievous smiles with the Jacksons as they stood outside the office. Inside, behind the desk, Sammy Guevara sat, with his feet propped up on the desk, looking extremely smug and indulging in a gourmet donut no doubt given to him by Jericho. His fancy metal name tag shone brightly under the fluorescent lights, positioned just so on his desk. 

What an asshole.

This, they all collectively thought, was going to be satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI: I will be doing a Christmas fic though before I finish THIS and I have to work on the Secret Santa fic. I do feel like that was probably too big of a thing to try and do, so if you've got suggestions, sweet! If not that's also cool and it'll probably take forever.   
> Anyway.   
> I love y'all.
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick


End file.
